Brother, I used to Know
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: Three years ago there Michelangelo died, however when Donnie goes to clear his mind he finds himself seeing his little brother once again. But, is it really his long lost baby brother?
1. I've Missed You

**Hey all, this is my first fic , so please read and review, advice is more than welcome. Also I don't own the image.**

* * *

Donnie allows his tears to fall down onto the still form of his little brother; all the time he spent learning about medicine just to prevent something like this. But, what was the point, when his baby brother can be removed from life with just a final stab.

"Tiger Claw will pay," Raph said bitterly. As the hot head glanced down at the city below, the red mask turtle didn't bother to fight his tears that were freely falling down.

Donnie's hiccups in between tears, it was only a year ago since the death of their father and now they lost their baby brother to an unexpected attack. They knew that one day Tiger Claw would return, but the fact that the mutant came back with a new generation of foot soldiers had only overwhelmed them.

Donne nuzzled his little brother forehead, hand still holding on top of the wound.

"Just you wait, you will regret the day that you killed my brother," Raph said.

Leo only sighed and if Donnie wasn't downing in his own tears, he would be worried about how quite his older brother was, but now the only thing that was on his mind was…

 _Why my baby brother?_

* * *

 **Present time**

Donnie blinks as he stares blankly at the wall and closes the lid of his laptop, he didn't even know why he bothered having it open. He hadn't had the strength to work on anything for a while, he didn't even bother to fix anything anymore. Broken toaster, still lying on the floor, he was meant to fix that when Mikey was alive along with a couple of other things.

He stands and sighs as he looks down towards Mikey old video game consoles he holds it in his hands as he blinks a signal tear drops down to the ground.

"Don?" he places the console down and quickly walks past Raph.

Raph, watches his brother walk past him, before his eyes turned back to the old consoles.

Donatello walks past Leo as he heads out into the sewers his eyes stare blankly at the floor below. He sits himself down and stares as he allows his mind to wonder, he's not paying attention to the time and he didn't see Raph walk up to him.

He knew it would be him that would come to find him after the death of Master Splinter Leo wasn't hanging on, but Mikey helped him to the road of recover. The youngest of the brothers helped them all, he smiled through the darkness days despite them picking and teasing on him.

"Ah, Don, don't start the water works."

Don blinks up in confusion as he blinks, he notice the tears dropping down towards the ground he wonders how long he had been crying for, but he didn't care.

"Come on Don, let's go, before Leo comes looking for the both of us."

Donnie nods and stands, slowly following his older brother back to the lair. Once inside he decides to go to sleep, there wasn't much to do and his brothers didn't seem to go on patrol anymore, sure Raph did every now and again. But Leo and Don both knew that was only an excuse to see there little brother grave at the farm house, as the purple mask turtle walks towards his room. He stops and he retraces his steps back, his eyes widen astonish at the sight.

"Hey Donnie," Leo said as he slowly turned around.

His open jaw closes at the sight, seeing Leo looking so old, but yet so young was often a sight he was used in seeing on his older brother. However this Leo didn't look anything like that, sure he was still Leo, but he looked young, it was as if years of unwanted worried and stress had disappeared and despite bags under his eyes, his age was reflected upon him.

As Donnie takes a couple of steps into the bathroom, but he freeze at the still form inside the bathtub.

 _Mikey!_ His mind yells.

Questions soon come rushing in and he doesn't want nothing more, but to hug him and to cry as he holds his little brother into his arms.

"I was trying to read one of his old comic books. Found in the stronger room, turns out Master Splinter kept all of his old stuff."

Just at the sound of his older brother voice, Donnie mind soon comes to a halt.

 _Old stuff._

"Why would you use and old comic book, why not one of the latest ones he keeps around?"

Donnie can't help and asked, but Leo stares and questions it, like he didn't understand where he was coming from.

"Donnie you okay?"

The purple mask turtle clears his throat, before surging it off and just going on with it.

"Yeah, sorry just um…"

"You thought he still kept reading them to. Same," Leo said as he turns his attention back towards his baby brother.

 _What's going on? It's not that I'm glad seeing my brother alive, coma, but alive. But why is Leo talking about Mikey like he, he, grew up._

"I guess he was serious when Splinter gave him the title," Leo slowly picks up a wet rage from a new by bowl and places it gently onto his brother forehead. "If I knew he would change this much, I would have gladly taken it, just so he didn't need to grow up."

Donnie takes a deep breath in as he dares walk towards them, he noticed the mask hanging onto the chair Leo was in. Despite Donnie not knowing what was going on, he still can't stand his older brother blaming himself, so he tries his best to convince him, it wasn't his fault.

"Leo, you know it isn't your fault," Leo smiles a little.

"Mikey used to tell me that, you know. Whenever I stuff up on mission or made a mistake, that seems about the only thing I'm good for."

 _Hold on Leo, making a mistake, stuffing up. What's going on?_

"Leo-"

"Don, ya meant to be resting." Both turtles turn to see Raph standing at the door. "It's my shift."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm new and even though I've been a big fan of the turtle's way back, I'm still not sure if I did good or not. It's also set in the 2012 version anyway I'm more of a reader and not a writer, I'm also friends with Ninja Say Hi, she's the one who pretty much told me to go with it and if they don't like, they don't like it. But, I really hope you like it, reviews would be much loved. I don't know about updates, kind of busy at the moment jugging with two jobs, but I will do my best. Cheers!**


	2. Little Brother

**Poor Donnie, he's in another world at least his little brother alive in this one, but is it all what it seems to be?**

* * *

"Don, ya meant to be resting." Both turtles see Raph standing at the door. "It's my shift."

Donatello pays little attention, his eyes drifted back to the still form in front of him. He wants to cry in relief, but he didn't want his brothers to think he was broken or insane, he was still confused. He wanted answers, but the look on his older brother, when he asked about the comics told him, he should have already known.

"I stay," he said, as his hand gently places on Mikey forehead.

"Donnie, if I have to bash your head in and drag ya, to your bed. I will."

 _At least Raph still the same, guess he's a jerk in any world._

"Just let me stay Raph, I well get some sleep. Promise."

Leo lightly punched his brother arm to get his attention, Raph only rolled his eyes and slowly walks out the door leaving Donnie's mind to wonder.

"Leo we can't leave him there, we've only mange to get him to bed a couple of days ago."

"I don't like it either Raph, but he isn't going to listen to us," Leo said, as he takes a seat a on the bean bag.

"This is stupid," Raph said as he walks up to his punching bag. "First Master Splinter and now we nearly lost our baby brother, what the shell? Why is life so messed up, it's bad enough he had to grow up and we didn't even do anything about it."

"Raph!" Leo warned.

"It's all ya fault!" Raph yelled.

"My fault, how is it my fault."

"You're meant to be leader; you were Master Splinter first choice, but no!"

"You know what happened on that day and in the end Mikey took over, anyway."

"Because you can't do anything, right!" Leo's eyes narrowed, he tried to stay calm and he was hopping, if he didn't leave the bean bag, Raph would end the conversion, but he knew the chances.

Inside the bathroom a small smile on Donnie's face showed, he was glad some things were still the same. He hadn't heard Leo and Raph argue for a very long time, Leo just seemed so lost after the death of Mikey, he hardly said anything at all. Often his older brother spent most of his time standing in front of his little brother grave, rain or shine and by the time he came back to the lair, he would always come back with a fever.

"At least you guys, still have hope." Donnie said quietly.

"I'm lost Mikey, I don't know what happened. One minute I walked out to refresh my mind and the next I'm here. I don't know what happen to your Donnie, but I will try to find him, it wouldn't be right if you were in a coma and the next thing he hears is, you died years ago. That well mess up anyone."

"But, at the same time I don't, want to. I know this is going to sound selfless , but I've missed you so much and now I'm just going to wait until you wake up. Is that okay little brother?"

Donnie sigh, he could feel tears picking back up, that's all he seem to be doing now, crying. He didn't know why, but one moment he was find and the next he would just burst into tears.

"D-Dee."

Donnie wipes away his tears and he sighed in relief, his brother eyes were slowly opening up, blinking and his head slowly turns over.

"D-Donnie," he barley said and Donnie soon takes him into a hug, crying out in relief. Mikey would have gladly returned it from his older brother, but he could barely move his arms, so he did his best just to smile.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Leo said as he rushed into the room and soon went over and hugging his brother into his arms.

Mikey did his best to try and reassure both of his older brothers; it was when he notice Raph was still standing in the door way to overwhelmed to move. Once Donnie and Leo broke away, Mikey gave a weak smile over to Raph, the hothead signs and soon takes his brother into a hug.

"Missed you little bro," Raph mutter, trying his best to hold back the tears.

"That's new," Mikey joked and Donnie can't help and be suspired.

Sure he knew if anyone, who didn't know they would question Raph behaviour around the youngest. But, despite Raph's big tough guy act, it was always Mikey he would get along with, so why, was Mikey acting like this wasn't his older brother?

 _Wait, Leo thinks he's useless something that Mikey often does and Leo also sounded as if Mikey was the leader. If this is the case, then that mean… hold on, does that mean the relationship between Mikey and Raph is the same as Leo and Raph from my world? Well, when Leo used to talk._

"You okay Donnie?"

As Donnie comes back into reality, he sees Leo and Raph slowly standing Mikey back up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hang on, maybe there's a wheelchair I can get you," Donnie said, standing up and moving to the door, but stops at Mikey protested.

"I don't need a wheelchair Don, I'm not broken." Mikey said in a cold voice and it hurt Donnie to see him struggling to move his legs from lack of use.

"Mikey."

"Don't."

"Come on bro, let's get you to your room." Raph said quietly.

They flinched as Mikey protested in needing help and drops to the cold ground, winches in pain. Leo is the first one by his brother side, offering a hand, but Mikey knocks it away and strugglers to pull himself up.

 _This isn't you._ Donnie tells himself.

"Mikey, just let us help you," Leo said, but Mikey shakes his head.

In painful seconds Mikey slowly gets himself to stand despite his whole body yelling at him not to move, one slow step he takes it and another one behind it, he takes it and in slow and agony steps he makes it, standing in the door way already panting. Despite his brothers trying to help him, he shakes it off and Donnie is screaming in his mind at the sight, screaming how wrong all of this is.

How wrong his brother is acting, he wanted his little brother, the brother who would gladly let them help him and not someone who was suffering because he thinks he didn't need any help. The three watches, the youngest walk down the hallway and slowly towards his bedroom, they sigh simultaneously once the door behind him, slams shut.

"I guess he hasn't changed," Leo said, bitterly walking off.

"Fearless is still the same." Donnie questions, his second older brother, fearless was Leo nickname not Mikey, Mikey wasn't anything like that.

All of a sudden, all of his questions that Donnie needed the answers to wasn't important anymore and he just wanted to go home. Sure, his brother back and that's great, but he isn't the brother he used to know.

Donnie didn't see bothered of his older brothers heading towards his room, he wanted to check on Mikey, but a part of him told him, it wasn't the smartest idea and so he walks to his room, hopeful that well be, the same. He hold back his tears as he closes the door behind him, he slowly sit down on the floor and wonders why everything was so messed up. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a night light, he frowns, he wasn't afraid of the dark that was Mikey.

So, why was he the one with the nightlight? He stands up and walks over to it as he bends down, he slowly unplugs it and takes it out, his eyes scan it as his mind analyses it, he smiles at the sight of green turtle pattern around it.

He walks over towards the drawer and gently places it inside, he frowns again at the sight of a teddy bear, sitting on his bed. Now he was confused, he holds it into his hands and gave a sad smile, it was the same stuff teddy his Mikey had and now he knew the role. He wonders if he was still smart in this world, most likely he was, but it also meant he was the scared more of a little brother then Mikey was meant to be.

"Donnie," he turns to see Raph standing at the door. "Ya needed."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Remember the offer about the wheelchair, it's best if you get it. Now."

Donnie sighs and places the bear back down, maybe next time he will put it away.

* * *

As Donnie rushes into the Dojo wheeling the wheel chair, he frowned at the reason to why his brother was in here in the first place and not in his room resting. His eyes sadden seeing Mikey back against the wall, Leo is sitting beside him trying his best to comfort Mikey and Raph is standing over him.

"Mikey, what were you thinking? You've only got up from a coma," Donnie said rushing to him and his heart broke at the sight of tears in his little brother eyes.

"I couldn't do it, Donnie," he whimpered.

"Do, what Mikey?"

"I couldn't do a signal kata."

And if Donnie's heart could break again and shatter into a million pieces, if it was logically possible, he would have sown that the whole world could have heard it shatter. His little brother was crying, not crying over a lost video game or a cancel comic book, not fake crying over Raph causing him all over for a prank he did. Crying over something, that Donnie once thought his brother couldn't really care about and he knew, his Mikey still would have done the same.

However for some reason Donnie can't help and think a crying little brother wasn't fit for his world. Because even Leo and Raph looked as if there whole world had been taken away from them, Donnie fought back his tears.

He didn't care if this was a diffident Mikey a different world, all he saw was a baby brother crying and big brother didn't like to see baby brother crying and Mikey was his only little brother. So, without a second thought, he takes him into his arms and nuzzles his forehead and allows his brother to cry like a lost child, so the three stay there.

Watching and listening to the horrible sound that seems to go on endless. The painful screams and even though Donnie was just thinking a brother in need, Raph and Leo was only remembering, Mikey was there baby brother. Because, despite Donnie not knowing the history, it had been a long time since the two oldest had seen Mikey cry and a long time they've only remember how old all of them were.

* * *

Donnie's eye lids broke through the tears that were threating to fall, at the sight of Mikey shaking hands as he slowly goes for the hot coca in Leo's hands.

"He's going to be fine, right? It's just a onetime thing aren't it?" Raph asked and Donnie slowly turns his head.

It was when he remembers, he didn't know, he wasn't there Donnie who had all the information so he sighs and takes a guess.

"Hopeful it was just the lack of use in his legs, it would be a pretty good chance if that was the reason. He wasn't meant to get back into his normal routine, with how many months he was in there for."

"Why did it sound like ya, didn't know?" Raph asked and Donnie didn't dare to look at him.

"I know how many months he was there for," he lied and hopes his brother would by it.

"He was in a coma for three months, how does that slip someone mind," Raph voice starts to rise, but Donnie stays quite.

"Donnie answer, me!"

"Raph," all eyes turned to a tired Mikey, Leo gently places a blanket over his legs.

Donnie hated that wheelchair now, his little brother looks so old.

"Please guys, no fighting," he begged.

"Whatever fearless," Raph said walking away.

 _Something else, I'm going to have to get use, too._

Donnie didn't like that nickname, when it was for Mikey. Sure he can understand Leo, because he was the oldest and back in his world Leo had earned that title, but again after the death of his Mikey, he had lost it. His older brother wasn't the same anymore; Raph would spend most of his time looking after him or go after him, just like Leo did for the hot head whenever he went top side.

 _Funny, how things change._

"Leo, can you go after him?" Mikey asked and Leo nods, before walking off.

Donnie's eyes turns cold as Mikey struggles to place the hot coca onto the kitchen bench and so he walks over and slowly takes it away and gently placing it next to his brother, before taking a seat on the stool.

"Hey Dee," Mikey chocks.

"Hmm…" he hums, eyes not moving from looking at the floor.

"I used to hear you crying to me at night."

Donnie refused to allow his body to scream out and say, it wasn't him. He wanted so much to tell them all, but he wasn't sure if that was one of is best ideas.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to save me that night. For that I'm grateful, thanks dude."

The purple mask turtle wipes his eyes.

"Love you big bro."

He breaks down, his nightmares comes back and flash backs were returning to the day his brother died, they were his last words before darkness claimed the orange mask turtle forever and so he hugs his brother and cries. This time Mikey returns it and smiles, Donnie didn't see the tears falling down Mikey cheeks, because for the first time in years, he could hug his brother once again.

"Love you two, little brother."

* * *

 **Isn't that cute a bit of brotherly love, I'm a big b-team fan. So I had to put it in, tell me what you think in the review sections and to the people who reviewed last chapter.**

 **PopcornWolf10 : Yep. It's a reversed, poor Raph he's still a hot head though.**

 **CookieCrumble12: I'm glad you liked the first chapter, hope the second one is just as great and you're welcomed. :)**


	3. Recovering Process

**Story is now beta, thanks to JustLove201.**

* * *

Donnie didn't care if this was a nightmare; it still broke his heart, seeing his little brother dying all over again and it still makes him cry. Maybe he should just move on, it -has been three years, but he can't, he can't just move on and he didn't think he ever would.

Being dragged into another world where his brother is still alive, Donnie can't help but feel mad, mad about the fact that their brother is still with them.

"Why, why, why?" he repeated over and over, holding onto the bloody body of his little brother.

"Please, come back. Please come back, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sat there and cried out like a lost child, his brother was gone, in both reality and his dream.

 _"Donnie."_

He shakes his head at the voice, just leave him in the dream, leave him where he still has his brother not someone he used to know.

 _"Donnie, wake up."_

"No, he's still here, he's still here with me."

 _"DONNIE!"_

Donnie's eyes widen, he places a hand over his panicked heart and notices he is now in his lab. He turns around to see Mikey in his wheelchair looking directly at him. Mikey's eyes sadden as, he notice the tears falling down his brother's face, Donnie cries out onto his desk and for once Mikey doesn't know what to do.

"Hey Dee."

Donatello wonders why he was sent here. Why, of all the places, was he sent to a place where his little brother is still around? Why not an alien planet? At least change would be easy to overcome, but not where his brother was still alive.

He tried so hard to move on after the death, but he could never bring himself to do. Mikey's voice would still reply in his mind, during both good and bad times.

He would still see his little brother dancing in the kitchen while he was making breakfast, begging for the last slice of pizza – if someone hadn't already had it.

The purple masked turtle's eyes took a quick glance at his brother, his Mikey would always know what to do whenever he had a nightmare. However, this Mikey just seemed so lost, it was like he didn't know how to handle it, and he was trying his best not to break down in front of his older brother.

Why was he given the job?

In a way Donnie is forever thankful to Master Splinter, for not giving his little brother the job. He didn't think that his Mikey could handle the pressures, but then again his Michelangelo seemed to do just that*, during his last few days on earth.

He had helped them with moving along always checking on them, always being there for them, always bugging them, and acting like nothing had changed. In a way, it helped them to move on, knowing that even though someone passed away, some things just didn't change.

All gone.

He thought to himself. He flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Dee, want to talk about it?"

"No, Mikey I'm fine."

"Donnie-"

"I said, I am fine!" he snapped and for a second, he could have sworn he saw Mikey -eyes flinch at the sound.

He didn't mean to sound so hash, but he isn't in the mood to talk to him. So, Michelangelo sighed and wheeled towards the door. He stops in the doorway and turns his head back, to see Donnie crying again.

"You can always talk to me, dude," he said, before leaving.

* * *

Donnie yawned as he had recently woken up and walked into the dojo seeing Mikey struggling to stand, with the help of Leo and Raph.

"Easy bro," Raph said.

Raph slowly takes Mikey arm and places it around his shoulder, as Mikey struggles to stand Leo soon is by his side and all eyes turn to Donnie.

"Hey Dee," Mikey said.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked.

"We, thought it was best for Mikey to try and walk again," Leo adds.

"That's a good idea, but no training. He needs to take things easy."

"That means no patrol either for the rest of us," Leo said.

Mikey's eyes sadden at the thought, it was bad enough that he had to sit out, but the fact that his brothers had to stay as well only caused more guilt.

"Mikey, don't think that we have to stay here," Leo said. "We want to stay here, you're our brother after all."

"Thanks bro, I needed to hear that," Leo gives his brother a warm smile.

"Are we going to do this before I die of old age? Or what?" Raph complained.

"Dude, I'm getting there."

With cough and a careful step Mikey moves one foot forward, he can already feel his legs wanting to buckle under him, but he pushes on with Raph for support. Once he had soon found his balance and was sure he wasn't going to fall over, Mikey's arm slowly removed itself away from Raphael and walked towards the wall on the other side of the dojo.

His movement were slow and he could sense his brothers eyes watching with caution, as each one of the three were ready to be there for him, he smiles when his hand touches the wall.

"Told ya dude, I'll get there."

He giggles as Leo takes him into a hug and Raph is soon by his side, hitting him in the arm playfully. Donnie can't help the small smile that appears on his face.

* * *

Donnie's face slammed into the desk once again, papers out, laptop on, failed experiments still hadn't been cleaned up. Empty coffee mug, sticky notes all over the ground(,) and theories proven to be only- well, theories.

"Nothing working," he mumbles, he still hadn't moved his head.

He will admit it, he could be a bit rusted from working in the lab back at home, he often only stares at the screen. Telling himself that today is the day and he was going to build something for old time sake, however, he could never think of anything, nothing at all.

He didn't have the strength to build or to fix things anymore and all the time he would tell his brother to leave him alone. For once Donnie finds himself wishing*, his brother was still here just so he could tell him, but once again Donnie only finds himself with wishful thinking.

"Hey Don, ya in there?"

 _What does Raph want now?_

"No," he said, hoping his brother would buy it.

"Right," Raph walks towards him and Donnie slowly turns his head with a bored expression.

"If you broke something, leave it at the door and I might get to it."

Donnie told himself a, hm, it had been so long since he had even said that statement to any of his brothers.

"I didn't break anything. Anyway, that's not what I'm here for, it's Mikey."

This got Donatello's full attention as his mind wonders on the million possibilities, hoping his brother had listen. He knew in his world, Mikey often did and it was only Leo and Raph that could never listen to him, but once again he finds himself only to remember the real reality.

"Relax Donnie, shell for brains is fine. Well was last time I checked on him, Leo's with him at the moment, but that's not what I came here for."

"So, what?" Donnie questioned.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's been pulling that fake smile stuff around us and it's bugging me."

"Raph, give him time. He's just been told to take it easy and so far everything he does someone needs to be watching him or at least be somewhere near him. He's just trying to get his life worked out."

"Yeah well, I want it to stop. Can't he just go back to normal?"

Donnie wanted to say, Leo had been through the same path with his leg, but he didn't want to get his history wrong. Sure there was a high chance that the event, had happened, but again Donnie didn't want to take the chances, so he went straight to the point.

"What are you suggesting, Raph?" he asked, finally sitting up right in the chair.

Raph shrugs, "Maybe we can do something that he used to do."

"Video games?" Donnie suggested.

"Na, that old thing hadn't worked for years and I don't think you're in the mood to fix it."

"We can get him to talk about comic books. He always used to talk about them, before."

"Tried it and it got rejected."

"Board game?" Donnie asked, knowing full well that it was the last opportunity.

"Think Splinter kept them?"

"Maybe, he kept Mikey's comic books."

"I'll go look," Raph stop once he got into the door way. "And Donnie…"

"Yeah."

"Try to get some sleep," and he left.

"I'll try."

* * *

 **I know this is kind of a filler, but what I wanted to happened next would most likely take up ten pages and I didn't think you guys all wanted to read that in one go. So, I hope you all don't mind this chapter.**

 **Reviews make my days and you are the best, also thanks to those who have faved and followed.**

 **PopcornWolf10 = Thanks for your review and I understand. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for your nice comment. Thanks for your review. :)**

 **BubblyShell22 = Yeah, it's nice a way to comfort his brother because he doesn't know yet, that the Donnie there with, isn't the Donnie he knows. Let's hope it all works out in the end. Thanks for your review. :)**

 **And thanks to everyone reading.**


	4. Leader and a Baby Brother

**Big thanks to beta, JustLove201.**

* * *

"Donnie, we need your help," Leo said, as he comes running into the room.

"What's up Leo?" Donnie asked, yawing as he walks up to his older brother.

"It's Mikey, he won't stop. He won't stop training."

Donatello stood there in shock – he can't believe what he had just heard. Before it used to be Leo always complaining that Mikey never did enough training as his older brother feared it would be the youngest downfall.

But yet again, everything Donnie's knows about his family is being tested and thrown against him.

"H-he won't stop t-training?" Donatello can't help, but stutter at the new information he was given. Leo nods and quickly rushes out, Donatello follows.

* * *

Kanta.

Failed.

Again!

Failed.

Again!

Failed.

Michelangelo sighs in rage as his legs give in, he didn't care much about Raph trying to stop him or Leo's worried voice. They were distracting him and what he had worked to do. Just for once can't they listen to him? What was the point in being a leader, if nobody took you seriously enough?

It was why he grew up in the first place, why he left his movies, his video games, his comic's books. He did it, hoping his brothers would respect him enough to take an order. But no. Once again, they didn't listen to him – just like all the times before hand.

He had hoped that after Leo's coma, his brothers would show more respect, but once again he was proven wrong and now every scar on his brother's body was blamed on him. Every cut, every bruise and every close call was way down on him, he was the leader.

He might have been their little brother, but he gave up on that, years ago and now he was the leader.

It was his job to guide them through a mission, his job to get them out alive and unharmed, his job to make sure the goal of the mission was completed. However, the nightmares of failed or close calls were still haunting him and the death of his father was something that would never leave his mind.

But what would stay as a reminder, was Leo's still form – breathing, but still. His older brother was in a coma and all because he tried to save them from the kraang, it was meant to be his job, his job to save them. Not Leo, not any of his brothers and yet the image won't leave him alone.

Kanta.

He pushes himself, he can sense Donnie had enter the room however, that didn't matter to him. He had to get it right, no fails, and no next times. He had to get it right this time. However the coma version of his older brother is still in front of him.

Why isn't it gone? His mind complains.

Failed.

He breathes heavily as he drops to the ground once more.

"Mikey stop."

 _Not now Donnie._

He smiles to himself at the thought, he remembers his brother's always saying that to him. Telling him to get out, telling him to leave and now it's his turn. He didn't care if his voice didn't seem to work this time, his only hope was for his older brother's to take the hint, to leave.

Kanta.

Failed.

Leo's still form in front of him, his heart panics and his mind races, he feels a hand on his arm and he shakes it off. Not caring who it was, he had work to do and he needed to do it.

Kanta.

Failed.

Tears are now starting to fall, but he pushes himself, but he continues.

Why are you hunting me? He asked in such a childish voice, that he remembers back before he was a leader.

 _Leave me alone._

The image didn't move and he gives up, he falls to his knees and he screams in horror.

 _I'm sorry_. His mind begs and he feels arms around him _. I just want to be your baby brother, can I please be you're baby brother again_?

"Mikey, Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie panic's voice is heard.

Mikey's baby blues are looking up at his brother, tears freely falling. Raphael is the one who takes Michelangelo into his arms and allows his brother to cry, Leo sits down beside them, trying his best not to break down.

Donatello jaw drops, too overwhelmed with emotions his mind tries to process.

"I'm sorry," Mikey pleads. "I just want to be your little brother again. Why don't you want me to be you're little brother again?"

Donnie drops to his knees, jaw still opens and he hugs both of his brothers and now it's his turn to break.

* * *

Silence.

Donatello hated silence, it would only remind him of his brother death and he hated it. So he finds himself humming to his baby brother. Sitting next to him near Mikey's beside, Leo and Raph had both joined in and waited for their brother to wake up.

Donnie lays his head onto Mikey bed. He remembers his hot headed brother never used to leave the room after his brother death - and he now understands why. It was the only thing that could remind him of a simpler time, where his Mikey was alive and his Leo didn't go stop talking. However for some odd reason Donnie can't help but hate this room.

He hated it, it was so clean, no empty pizza boxes, no paper or comics books on the ground. Instead it was all clean and everything Mikey owned was placed neatly on the book self. He can tell that it's been a while, since any of the stuff was used – dust covered most of it.

"Ahhh!" Raph screams, Mikey whimpers in his sleep, but soon clams down.

"Raph," Leo waned.

"Shut up Leo!" Leo finches.

"Raph, Mikey," Leo tries again.

"He's the problem. What the shell was that all about? Why the shell did our brother have a meltdown?"

Nobody answers and Donnie goes back to humming to his little brother.

"And why the shell did h-he ask to be our baby brother again?" Raph volume changes, his features soften and his eyes turn back to the sleeping Mikey.

"Don't know, but he did. He needs us," Leo says, laying his head down gently onto the bed.

"I want my baby brother back," Donnie says, causing both older brothers to glace over.

"Don," Raph mumbles. "Don't start the water works."

"I'm not crying," he replies.

"No, but ya look like it," Raph points out, Donnie frowns and stares.

"Can you blame me? Can you blame me for wanting to cry? My only little brother just had a breakdown. He had just screamed out in horror asking to be our baby brother again. Asking a question that shouldn't even be a question and you blame me for crying!?"

Donnie gasps at the last part, covering his mouth with his hands. He didn't/hadn't meant to yell, he didn't mean to snap, and he mumbles and cries. Leo takes him into a hug. Finally, all of his emotions come crashing down on him as well.

"Everything well be fine Dee," Mikey mumbles in his sleep and this doesn't help Donnie's tears.

"Donnie," Leo said. "I know it's hard, but we can do this."

Ding.

Leo blinks at the sound of his T-phone going off, taking it out from his belt he turns it on and sighs at the message.

"Guys, you know we forgot something."

"About what?" Raph mumbles.

"We forgot to tell April and Casey about Mikey."

"Someone better tell them, do you think we should tell them about what happened to Mikey in the dojo?" Raph asks.

"I'll think about it, Donnie you want to come along?" Donnie eyes drift towards his brothers before returning to Mikey. "You need a break Donnie, let Raph take care of him. You didn't leave his side during his coma and I don't want you to do it again."

More guilt floods over the purple masked turtle, he wonders about the Donatello he replaced. How is he coping? Surely not very well.

"Come on Donnie," Leo says, as he stands and walks towards the door.

Donnie stays for a moment, as his mind is debating over the topic he rubs a hand on his brothers forehead as a small whimper escapes. He sighs, before he stands up walking over towards his older brother, no words are exchanged as they both leave the room.

Once there gone Raph talks to his sleeping baby brother.

"Ya hear that Mikey? Donnie didn't want to leave you alone but he managed to do so. I don't know what's wrong with ya and I don't know what that episode was in the dojo. But, I'm here for you Mikey, I know we may have drifted apart over time, when you became leader. But, I'm still here for you as a big brother and you're still my little brother."

He frowns as he sees Mikey facial expression tense. He gently places a hand over Mikey forehead.

"Remember when we were little and you used to come into my room, whenever you had a nightmare. I asked you, 'why would you want to talk to me' and you would always say because I was scarier than the nightmares. I miss that, I miss that Mikey. It's been so long since you came to any of others about you're problems."

"Didn't, want to bother you." Raph blinks at the small voice.

A small smile flashes on the hot head as his brother's eyes look straight ahead.

"Mikey ya never bothered us. Sure, you used to be annoying all the time, but that's what little brothers do and we miss our little brother. We know, we haven't been good to ya, since Master Splinter had to give you the title. Ya might be a leader, but Mikey that doesn't mean you're not our brother."

Mikey wipes away tears from his eyes and takes his brother into a hug, crying silently into his older brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mikey mutters.

"Na bro, were sorry. Love you little brother."

"Love you too Raphie."

Raph smiles at the old childhood nickname and it was enough to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 **Once again thank you to all those who are reading, following and adding this to fav. Reviews make my day and you guys are awesome.**

 **Reviews: BubblyShell22: Mikey might be able to walk again, but sadly he's got a long way to go. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Sadly Mikey really is gone and Donnie is having trouble to overcome not only the death of his little brother, but also the fact that Mikey is here with him but in a sense isn't the Mikey he once knew. Thanks for your review.**

 **BabyPinkPuppy: (screams with joy.) Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad you are liking the story. Thanks for your review.**

 **BrightLotusMoon: I'm glad this story has gotten your attention. Thanks for your review.**

 **Also sorry if this story might seem slow in updates, I'm very busy on weekdays due to work and weekends is sadly paper work time. Not to mention my two other stories that I need to update. Cheers!**


End file.
